Analyte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems, generally include a small, lightweight, battery powered and microprocessor controlled system configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer and radio frequency (RF) signals to transmit the collected data. Certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference, and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The analyte sensor may be configured so that a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to detect the analyte levels of the patient, with another segment of the analyte sensor adapted to be in communication with the data processing unit. The data processing unit is configured to communicate the analyte levels detected by the sensor over a wireless communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link to a receiver/monitor unit. The receiver/monitor unit performs data analysis, among others on the received analyte levels to generate information pertaining to the monitored analyte levels.
For systems that calculate the blood glucose concentration by measuring interstitial glucose in real time, lag between the interstitial glucose and blood glucose and sensor noise can introduce error, some of which is detrimental to obtaining accurate glucose and glucose rate of change data.
It would be desirable to have a method and system to account for lag and system noise and provide robust and useful data that is relevant to the blood glucose system.